


happy birthday to me

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, COVID19, F/M, Quarantine, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles Day 3 TraditionsHe remembered now. Sansa had wanted to go back North for her birthday, but she couldn't do that because of travel restrictions. She was wrong though. She was not all alone, and loath as he was to appear as if he was making this all about himself, he did feel a slight pang at the thought that to Sansa, he was apparently not included in all of her friends and family.Partly because he couldn't resist expressing his dismay, and partly to distract her, he huffed, "What does that make me, chopped liver?"As she lifted her head from his shoulder, her lips parted and her eyes grew wide as she reached for his hand. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, but he was too distracted by the feel of her soft skin against his to focus on her words.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	happy birthday to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bowthaisarecool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/gifts).



Jon tossed his mask in the trash, washed his hands and put away the groceries. It was past noon, and Sansa was nowhere to be seen. It was her birthday today, so if this were any other year, he would assume she'd gone out with friends, but since there was no place she could have gone to, as everything was closed, her continued absence most definitely struck him as odd.

He walked over to her bedroom door and gave it a soft knock. "Sansa? You in there?" He got no response. "Sansa?" he called out a little louder.

"In here!" the answer came from behind him. He turned around and faced the bathroom door. "You can come in."

 _Okay then._ Getting invited into the bathroom was unusual to say the least, but he decided to go with it.

When he entered, he found Sansa sitting on the shower floor, back resting against the tiled wall. She was wearing a yellow sundress, her hair was more shiny than normal, and he was pretty sure she was wearing make-up. In her lap was a plate with half a slice of what he believed to be lemon cake.

His mouth fell open as he took in the sight in front of him. "Sansa, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's tradition," she answered, rolling her eyes at him. "I always eat lemon cake on my birthday."

Jon scratched the back of his neck, his eyes flitting around the bathroom. "True," he said slowly. "But why are you eating lemon cake _in the shower?"_

"S as good a place as any," she answered around a mouthful of cake.

He closed the distance between them and sat down next to her, leaning back against the cold tiles. From this close up, he could see greyish streaks and tiny black flakes on her cheeks. Her eyes looked red and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" he blurted out.

"No." He would think the way she pouted was cute, if he wasn't as concerned about her mental wellbeing as he was right now. 

Suddenly her head dropped to his shoulder and she sobbed, "Yes!"

He lifted an awkward arm to wrap it around her and patted her upper arm, trying to make shushing sounds to comfort her. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I've never been all alone on my birthday before," she wailed suddenly. "All of my friends and family are back in Winterfell and I am down here!"

He remembered now. Sansa had wanted to go back North for her birthday, but she couldn't do that because of travel restrictions. She was wrong though. She was not all alone, and loath as he was to appear as if he was making this all about himself, he did feel a slight pang at the thought that to Sansa, he was apparently not included in _all of her friends and family._

Partly because he couldn't resist expressing his dismay, and partly to distract her, he huffed, "What does that make me, chopped liver?"

As she lifted her head from his shoulder, her lips parted and her eyes grew wide as she reached for his hand. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, but he was too distracted by the feel of her soft skin against his to focus on her words. 

"Jon, are you listening?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm, err, I'm sorry. I wasn't."

She bit her lip. "I didn't mean it like that! Of course I appreciate you being here, but..."

"But what?"

She shrugged. "It's not the same," she mumbled, letting her hair fall between them like a curtain as she pulled away. "I know you'll spend the day with me, because you're a nice person, and you know I don't have anyone else. But it's not the same as spending it with my friends who really want to be around me."

For the second time in a very short period of time, Jon's mouth fell open. Sansa thought he was just being nice? That he didn't want to be around her?

"Okay, I think that's actually worse."

She lifted her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you thinking you don't mean anything to me," he clarified. "I know we weren't close before, but I like spending time with you, and I do want to be around you."

A watery smile lit up her face.

 _Here goes nothing._ "I want to be around you all the time."

"Oh," she muttered, her eyes widening again.

He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, _oh."_

"I'd like that," she whispered, beaming at him.

He grinned back and leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Happy birthday, Sansa." 


End file.
